Wild Willows Manor
Wild Willows Manor, also referred to as the Asylum, is a building in the Crow's Nest district of Aleroth that can be explored during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It is located between Claire's House and Servus and Alina's House, across the road from Crowell's House. This large building treats Aleroth's psychiatric patients, and is an employer of many of the city's doctors, including Bernard of the Aleroth Healers' Guild. __TOC__ Layout Lobby When you enter the building walk north along the short hall until you find yourself in the lobby area. The doors to the west (Supply Room) and north (Teddy's cell) are locked and require keys to open. To the northeast, on the counter of the reception booth you'll find the Experimentation Logbook. To the southeast, in the Doctor's Office you'll find the first Doctor's Note. You can read them for some background information on what has happened here (optional). Southeast Wing Go east, taking the History of the Dragon Knights, Part I and History of the Dragon Slayers, Part III books from the shelves to your right if you'd like. At the end of the hall is the dining room. Turn right (south) and proceed to the southeast wing of the asylum. Turn right, walk forward, and turn right again to enter the (northwest) cell with an open door. Loot the Doctor's corpse ("H" on map, below) for the Supply Room Key and the second Doctor's Note. There is also an unlocked chest containing random loot in the southeast corner of the cell. Jango Return to the dining hall. Go north and step on one of the pressure plates ("2" on map, below). Nothing happens, but by exploring the southeast wing and stepping on a pressure plate, you've triggered the arrival of the notorious criminal Jango the Ripper. Head back towards the lobby and he'll confront you along the way, saying that no one leaves the asylum alive. You have two choices: #The dialog option concerning an oak casket leads to an immediate fight, allowing you to loot Jango's Bracelet for the A Hunting We Shall Go Once More quest and the Cage Key needed to free Teddy (who can help you operate the pressure plates). #The other dialog option concerning polite conversation allows you to cooperate with Jango to activate the pressure plates. If you do this you'll have an opportunity to betray and kill him later, or keep your word and allow him to leave in peace. Regardless of your choice, continue west and unlock the Supply Room Door using the Supply Room Key. Inside, you'll find the Medicine Room Key ("E" on map) on the floor. If you have the Cage Key, use it to free Teddy ("9" on map) while you're nearby and ask him to assist you with the pressure plates. Northeast Wing Return to the pressure plates and step on one. Whoever you choose to help (Jango or Teddy) will come over and step on the other plate, raising a wall to allow access to the northeast wing of the asylum. Proceed north, then turn left, go forward, and turn left again. You should be facing Najaad ("8" on map) in the southwest cell of the northeast wing. Talk to him and you'll find out he's very thirsty, beginning the quest Bartender. Give him a drink of some sort (it doesn't actually have to contain alcohol, so ale, beer, juice, water, or wine are all acceptable) to complete the quest. Afterwards he tells you that his fondness for shiny objects led to him stealing a cursed golden cup, which turned him from a goblin into a troll and is also the cause of his insatiable thirst. Turn around and enter the room directly to the north, where you'll discover a gruesome scene. Loot the necromancer's corpse ("I" on map) for the Necromancer's Note and Troll Cell Key. There is also an unlocked chest containing random loot in the southwest corner of the room. Return to Najaad and unlock his cell door. He is afraid of being captured or killed on the streets of Aleroth if he leaves the asylum as a troll. He'd like you to find the cursed cup that is being stored somewhere in the building and return it to where it belongs to lift the curse for the quest The Blighted Beaker. (You can mindread him while he is still a troll for 22500 exp to gain one point of Mana Leech skill.) Now head east, past the locked cells holding Elwyn (a hostile level 21 imp) and Grolin (a hostile level 16 necromantic undead creature). Enter the southern room at the end of the hall to find a teleporter, which requires a password to activate. Read the Necromancer's Note you picked up earlier for the password, then take the teleporter to the ground floor back room at Chez Chanelle. Loot the herbs and chest there, then return to the Wild Willows Manor using the teleporter. Medicine Room Exit the room, go west, then south, all the way back to the southeast wing of the asylum. In the south-central cell is the patient Bedlam ("4" on map). Mindread him for 15000 exp to reveal a lever in the Medicine Room (the lever cannot be seen or used without mindreading him). Head to the Medicine Room in the southeast corner and unlock the door using the Medicine Room Key you picked up earlier. There are ten potions on the shelves here: two Potions of Lesser Strength, four Potions of Limited Revitalizing, and four Potions of Minor Healing. Take them if you want them (you may need to jump or stand on barrels to get them all). Pull the lever ("1" on map) near the doorway to remove the east wall, revealing another part of the room. You'll find Queen Ormhildr's Cup ("G" on map) for The Blighted Beaker quest. There is also another teleporter here. It takes you to the second floor back room at Chez Chanelle. Loot the herbs and chest there, then return to the Wild Willows Manor using the teleporter. Exiting Return to the main entrance of the building. If Jango is still alive he'll catch up with you, giving you a final opportunity to kill him. Whether you do battle or let him go, you'll end up with the Cage Key, which you can use to free Teddy if you'd like. When you leave the building you can turn in the sub-quest of A Hunting We Shall Go Once More at the Circle of Trust Inn if you've killed Jango, and progress The Blighted Beaker quest at Gula's Archaeological Dig. You'll need to return to the Wild Willows Manor to complete that quest. Characters *Bedlam – human patient, friendly *Elwyn – imp, hostile, level 21 *Grolin – necromantic undead, hostile, level 16 *Jango – human criminal, can be friendly or hostile, level 40 *Najaad – goblin turned into a troll, friendly *Teddy – human patient, friendly Quests *A Hunting We Shall Go Once More *Bartender *The Blighted Beaker Loot * Cage Key – kill and loot Jango (or allow him to leave unharmed), unlocks Teddy's cell * Chest – unlocked, random loot, ×2 * Doctor's Note – doctor's office floor, quest item * Doctor's Note – doctor's corpse, quest item * Experimentation Logbook – lobby (reception counter) * History of the Dragon Knights, Part I – hall between lobby and dining room * History of the Dragon Slayers, Part III – hall between lobby and dining room * Jango's Bracelet – kill and loot Jango, jewelry / quest item * Medicine Room Key – supply room floor, unlocks medicine room * Necromancer's Note – necromancer's corpse, quest item, provides password for teleporter * Potion of Lesser Strength – medicine room, ×2 * Potion of Limited Revitalizing – medicine room, ×4 * Potion of Minor Healing – medicine room, ×4 * Queen Ormhildr's Cup – medicine room concealed area, quest item * Supply Room Key – doctor's corpse, unlocks supply room * Troll Cell Key – necromancer's corpse, unlocks Najaad's cell Exits *Crow's Nest (Aleroth) Notes *A Therapy Report containing Bernard's notes about Claire, a patient of Wild Willows Manor, can be found in his room at the Healers' House in the Great Market district. *Chanelle's association with the Wild Willows Manor, and why she has two teleporters leading here, is unknown. *You can use the unlock (or goto) console command to enter Elwyn's and/or Grolin's cells and slaughter them, although their low level ensures that you will not gain experience for doing so. *If you use the unlock console command to open Bedlam's cell door he does not attempt to escape. You can loot a loaf of bread within. Gallery Wild Willows Manor lobby (D2 FoV location).png|Lobby Wild Willows Manor southeast wing (D2 FoV location).png|Southeast wing Wild Willows Manor confronting Jango (D2 FoV location).png|Confronting Jango Wild Willows Manor northeast wing (D2 FoV location).png|Northeast wing Wild Willows Manor medicine room revealed (D2 FoV location).png|Medicine room Wild Willows Manor doctor's office (D2 FoV location).png|Doctor's office Wild Willows Manor doctor's corpse (D2 FoV location).png|Doctor's corpse Wild Willows Manor teddy stands on pressure plate (D2 FoV location).png|Teddy stands on a pressure plate Wild Willows Manor dining hall before pressure plates (D2 FoV location).png|Dining hall before pressure plates Wild Willows Manor dining hall after pressure plates (D2 FoV location).png|Dining hall after pressure plates Wild Willows Manor necromancer room (D2 FoV location).png|Necromancer's room Wild Willows Manor impaled goblin (D2 FoV location).png|Impaled goblin in the necromancer's room Wild Willows Manor map - Chez Chanelle ground floor back room teleporter (D2 FoV location).png|Steps to Chez Chanelle ground floor "secret" room Wild Willows Manor map - Chez Chanelle second floor back room teleporter (D2 FoV location).png|Steps to Chez Chanelle second floor "secret" room Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations